<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raspberry by americanhoney913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055891">Raspberry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913'>americanhoney913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun that Heats the Sky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Twitter Art, Gen, Not just Catra, Warrior Cats AU, everyone's a cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimmerpelt tries to sneak in through the main entrance, hoping that everyone is either out hunting or training, pushing through the brambles, and wincing when the edge of her tail brushes a thorn. It’s still bleeding slightly, but she hopes to get to Windrunner before her mother--</p>
<p>“Glimmerpelt!” The she-cat in question winces. She turns to find her mother storming towards her, tail lashing. “Where have you been?” She sniffs Glimmerpelt, searching for something off. </p>
<p>Glimmerpelt backs away nervously and chuckles.  “Hey, mom.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun that Heats the Sky [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raspberry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A rewrite of the episode Razz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The trio crest a hill, now far away from the Thorns, and Baypaw bounces on his toes. “Hey, we made it,” Baypaw says proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greypaw stops walking. “Whoa.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmerpelt brushes their pelts together. “Welcome to BrightClan territory,” she says gently. The hill overlooks the Whispering Woods. Greypaw can smell the life running through the forest, can hear live prey scurrying around. There’s a depression in the ground ahead and there’s movement inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continue down the hill once they allow Greypaw her fill of the view. Birds fly and chitter above them and sunlight dapples the grass. It feels soft against her paws and the smell isn’t rancid like it is in the Carrionplace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so beautiful,” the sandy she-cat whispers, as if she doesn’t want to break the calm moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they reach a bunch of brambles with a small slit in the middle, Greypaw sees a large russet tom standing guard. Glimmerpelt pushes Greypaw into the bushes, looking over her shoulder as the tom straightens up and glares into the woods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Glimmerpelt takes a deep breath, “I just need to go in there, get my tail fixed, and deal with my mom.” She groans. “This’ll be fun.” She turns to the small tom. “Uh, Baypaw? Maybe you should take Greypaw the back way to the sandy hollow, but go the back way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” he flicks his tail at her, “good call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greypaw tilts her head to the side. “What’s the back way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She instantly regrets asking when they’re walking at the edge of the clan’s Dirtplace. It smells even worse than Carrionplace. She wrinkles her nose and covers it with her tail, but it doesn’t help at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the back way?” Greypaw hisses as she steps on something that might have been a bird at one point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might seem weird,” he says as they clear Dirtplace and Greypaw can breathe again, “but we totally come through this way all the time.” She gives him a look and he chuckles nervously. “Oh! Hey, here.” He wacks his tail against the ground and dirt and </span>
  <em>
    <span>other stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> hit her fur. She hisses at him, ears going flat in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re trying to hide me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baypaw’s voice cracks as he says, “What? No!” He hurries Greypaw along before the she-cat can glare at him again.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Glimmerpelt tries to sneak in through the main entrance, hoping that everyone is either out hunting or training, pushing through the brambles, and wincing when the edge of her tail brushes a thorn. It’s still bleeding slightly, but she hopes to get to Windrunner before her mother--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmerpelt!” The she-cat in question winces. She turns to find her mother storming towards her, tail lashing. “Where have you been?” She sniffs Glimmerpelt, searching for something off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmerpelt backs away nervously and chuckles. “Hey, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t guarding the entrance. The camp could have been attacked. What were you thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you be so selfish and disobedient?” Moonstar hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fluffy pink she-cat groans and stumbles, tail swaying as she does. She groans. Moonstar gasps. “Glimmerpelt!” The lithe cat presses against her side, holding her up. “What happened?” Glimmerpelt says nothing as Moonstar leads her to the medicine cat’s den. It’s a crack in a rock, near a small grassy clearing off to one side of the camp, a tunnel of ferns leading to it. Inside there is a grassy clearing with a small pool at one edge. One tall rock stands at the side, split with a crack to keep herbs inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Windrunner’s sorting through some of the herbs brought back by apprentices. She looks up from her work when Glimmerpelt groans again. Moonstar leads her over to one of the rocks next to the pool and helps her settle down. The medicine cat runs over and checks Glimmerpelt, tutting when she sees the edge of her tail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tail? What happened? Are you all right?” Moonstar paces back and forth as Windrunner dabs at the crusted blood with a bit of water-soaked moss. The lilac she-cat moves away from mother and daughter to sort through the herbs she needs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, mom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think you’re not still in trouble.” The leader’s tail lashes, but she moves when Windrunner pushes her silently out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chew this,” she says as she pushes a pile of marigold leaves and two horsetail stalks. Even though she’s the leader, the tall cat bows her head and does as she’s told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d be gone that long.” She winces as the medicine cat uses the edge of her claw to gently pick off the last of the crusty blood. Moonstar spits out the mixture onto the leaf and back over. She wipes at her mouth with her paw, mouth twisted in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you go, anyway?” Moonstar takes a seat next to Glimmerpelt’s head while Windrunner works silently to smother the tip of her tail with the poultice. The medicine cat isn’t much of a talker, but she always makes herself heard and gets the jobs done. She finishes by covering everything with some spiderweb and nods her head at Moonstar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t move it around too much and come back if it starts to hurt.” She holds out her paw and there’s a single poppy seed sitting on her paw pad. “Take this. It’ll help with the pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Windrunner,” Glimmerpelt says, touching her nose to the lilac she-cat’s shoulder. The other cat nods and mumbles something under her breath as she goes back to her herbs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonstar follows Glimmerpelt back into the middle of the clearing and sits down, glaring at the spot in front of her until the younger cat sits down. Glimmerpelt hunches her shoulders and sighs. “Will you tell me now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so, Baypaw and I found a piece of Old Ones' stuff in the woods. We knew it would really help us against the Horde, so we went to get it and bring it back.” She looks off to the side. “But we got a little sidetracked. It was fine, though, and I totally had it under control.” She stands up and winces when her tail twitches in excitement. “And while we were out there, we found something even better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moonstar tilts her head to the side. “What did you find?” She sounds so unimpressed that Glimmerpelt deflates a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you yet,” she’s walking backwards as she talks, “but you’re gonna love it. I promise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glimmerpelt—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Just wait here. I’ll be right back.” She turns and races through the brambles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are not done talking about this, Glimmerpelt,” Moonstar shouts.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I get it,” Greypaw grumbles as she tries to wipe off as much of the gunk as she can, but she has to admit that it was smart to cover her scent. “I’m guessing BrightClan is gonna be a little less welcoming of a Horde cat than you led me to believe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” Baypaw says as he paces at the edge of the training hollow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How little?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think... claws to your throat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greypaw groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baypaw sighs and sits next to the she-cat. “It’s just that the cats here have been really hurt by the Horde.” His shoulders hunch. “That’s why we came together as a clan. Everyone here has lost someone to them. You can’t blame them for being a little suspicious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Greypaw’s shoulders hunch and her whole body seems to droop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not your fault.” He puts a paw on her shoulder and her tail slightly unwraps from around her own paws. “Once they get to know you, the others are going to trust you just like Glimmerpelt and I already—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baypaw shrieks as he’s bowled over. He huffs and spits out a bit of dirt and sand, glaring up at Glimmerpelt from under her feathery tail. He puffs out a breath and pushes her tail away, being careful once he notices the end covered in cobwebs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here!” the warrior shouts. “Okay, my mom, uh, I mean, our leader’s on her way, but no one panic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greypaw’s fur fluffs up in fear. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said no one panic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, she’ll love you” she says as she flicks Adora’s shoulder with her tail, only wincing a little bit. “All you have to do is use the stone to transform into Sun before she gets here.” She gestures with her paw to the stone hanging around Greypaw’s neck like a collar. She still didn’t understand how the stone kept coming back to her, or how the Twoleg necklace kept surviving, but she’s glad it didn’t get lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, we’re jumping straight to Sun with Moonstar?” Baypaw’s claws dig nervously into the sandy soil of the training hollow. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Glimmerpelt’s ears droop. “I don’t think my mom is going to buy, ‘Hey, Moonstar, we found a Horde cat. Can we let her into our clan?’”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s is gonna love Sun,” Glimmerpelt waves her paw dismissively; “we can ease her into the Horde stuff later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Glimmerpelt, look.” Greypaw copies Baypaw and begins to knead at the ground with her claws. Usually, it’s something Tigerpaw does… but Tigerpaw’s not here and Greypaw doesn’t know if they’ll ever see each other again. Unless it’s on opposite sides of this war between clan and Horde. “I don’t know if I can just ‘turn on’ Sun. I’ve only done it when someone was in danger before, and it felt a little out-of-control last time. I’m still figuring out how all of this stuff works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How hard can it be? Stone, magic words, poof! Sun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greypaw's kneading gets worse and her tail lashes as her nerves grow. She doesn't know what's going to happen when she meets Moonstar and she knows she can't go back to the Horde. If this doesn't work out, if she can't transform into Sun that Heats the Sky and show Moonstar that she's defected, she'll have no place to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re gonna do great, okay?” She touches her paw to Greypaw’s paw with her own as she moves past. “Baypaw and I will go buy you some time. Just hang out here with the stone and think Sun thoughts.” She guided Baypaw away by pushing his body with hers. “I believe in you!” she shouts. Baypaw grunts as Glimmerpelt finally gets him to move his paws out of the area.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ENJOY!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>